Another Cinderella Story, Twilight Style
by ArtemisBlackArrow
Summary: I will add a summery later. Please No-Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**(Bella's POV)**

I wake up to the sound of Jessica's nasly voice. "WAKE UP BELLA, YOU NEED TO FIX BREAKFAST"

I jumped out of bed, not wanting to be punished. My step-sister, Jessica stood at the doorway with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hurry up, I'm starving" She hissed before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs.

Okay back it up, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Isabelle Marie Swan but most people call me Bella. And my life is a living heck. Want me to explain more? Ok.

My mother, Renée Swan and my father, Charlie Swan died in a car crash when I was five. Luckily I was at my babysitters at that time. Since my only living relatives were my Aunt Victoria and Uncle James, I was sent to them to live. They had two daughters-also my cousin's- that were my age, Jessica and Lauren. When I first came here thought my life would be ok since I was with family, but I was wrong.

Sense the first day they abused, verbally bullied and made me be their maid. I had dozens of chores before and after school. I had to do everything that Jessica and Lauren wanted me to do. I had only two friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were the only good things in my life.

I was the loser at school and Lauren and Jessica made sure of it. Yep my life is a living heck.

I entered the kitchen and immediately casted my eyes to the floor. James and Victoria (I hadn't called them Aunt and Uncle since I was six), were sitting at the table with Jessica and Lauren. Victoria drinking her morning tea, James drinking coffee and Jessica and Lauren speed texting on their phones.

I went over to the fridge and got out bacon and pancake batter that I had made last night. I fried the bacon and made the pancakes. I took down four plates and put everyone's food on each. I gave Jessica and Lauren each just some pancakes because they were on a "diet". Victoria and James each got pancakes and a few slices of bacon.

I wasn't allowed to eat with them (ever) so I put the rest of the bacon on a plate, grabbed an energy bar, poured a cup of black coffee and headed back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and ate my breakfast while I checked my email. I had one from Alice.

_From: Alice Cullen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Meet at School_

_Sent: April 26, 2013, 7:13AM_

_Hey Bestie meet Rose and I near the oak before school starts. :)_

The reason Alice didn't text was because her brother, Emmet, also one of the schools "popular" kids, had thrown her cell into a river last week. She was getting a new one tomorrow.

I finished my bacon and started eating the energy bar. It was chocolate chip. After I finished it, I drained my cup of coffee and went to take a shower. I had to take a quick one due to the chores that I had to do still.

I washed my dark brown hair and my body and got out. I wrapped my body in a fluffy white towel and went back to my room. I dried myself and put on some random cloths. I really didn't care how I looked because if people don't like what they see they can build a bridge and GET OVER IT.

I put on some black jeans, a red sparkly tank, my black jean jacket and my black combat boots.

After that I headed to do my chores. I cleaned up the kitchen, folded laundry, cleaned up the living room and cleaned the wine cellar. (James was a drinker).

After I finished (I have much more chores after school) I grabbed my bag and headed out of the mansion. Yep you heard right. Victoria and James were loaded (they sold drugs and owned a huge place in the black market). But I didn't have any money. Anything that I wanted since I was five I had to figure out how to pay for it. When I was little I had worked for most of the neighbors with yard work and such. But when I turned 14 (I'm 18 now) I had started working at restrauts and other places. Right now my job was at the pet shop downtown, Claws and Fangs.

I headed to my red chevey truck. It was ancient and it barely worked but I loved it. Lauren and Jessica had already left in their red Ferrari and Victoria and James were getting ready for dealers that were coming for dinner tonight.

I sat my bag into the passenger seat before getting into drivers side.

[/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/]

I tapped my fingers to the rhyme of the music that was playing as pulled into the packed parking lot of Forks High.

I got out of my truck and headed to the oak were I was going to meet up with Alice and Rose.

Across the parking lot Jessica and Lauren were gossiping with their "click". And as I passed them Jessica pointed at me and Lauren whispered something. The group of girls burst into a fit of giggles.

My face flushed in embarrassment, like it always did when they gossiped about me. When I got the oak, Alice and Rose were already there, texting and laying down on the grass.

"Sup" I say and Alice jumps up and gives me her usually over-happy hug.

"Bella guess what!" She yells, jumping up and down. I grab her shoulders and make her stay still. Then replied calmly, "Alice, calm down. Deep breaths"

She rolled her eyes and calmed down a bit. But before she could say something Rose beat her to it. "Alice's twin brother, Edward has enrolled in school here and to days his first day" she said excitedly.

I take a moment to absorb this up. Alice had shown me a picture of Edward before. Bronze hair, golden eyes and pale skin. It was hard to believe that him and Alice were twins but they were. They're the kind of twins that don't look alike except for a few fitures but are well...twins.

I was about to make a smart-alec remark but the bell rang.

I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. Then I walked to MATH. Alice and Rose both had BIO. Me being extremely clumsy tripped and fell to the ground. The few books that I had held skirted across the hallway. I sigh and then I heard a soft chuckle.

I looked up to see a beautiful bronzed hair boy holding out his hand to me. I gratefully took it and he helped me up. He handed me the books that I had dropped and I smiled thankfully at him before taking back the books.

"Edward Cullen" The boy said, holding out a pale hand to shake.

"Bella Swan" I said shaking his hand.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! ;D**

**Chapter Two**

**(Edwards POV)**

I enter the school building and head towards my first period. I was almost to GYM when I saw a girl with dark brown hair trip over her own feet and fell to the floor, her books sliding across the hallway.

I quickly scoop up her books and helped the girl up. When I saw her up close, it took my breath away. She was extremely bueatiful and the light blush that crept onto her cheeks made her even more bueatiful,

I handed her, her dropped books and held out my hand, "Edward Cullen"

She shook it, "Bella Swan".

Her hand was so warm and molded perfectly into mine, like they were made for each other. I quickly retracted my hand, so I didn't look weird, just holding her hand and not letting go.

Bella looked surprised when I had said my name but the shock was quickly over. "So your Alice's twin?" She asked.

I nodded. "How do you know my sister?"

Bella smiled, "I'm one of her best friends"

Alice has never mentioned her before, I wonder why…

_Ring!_

The tardy bell rang and Bella darted off down the hallway, "See you later Edward" she called. Her just saying my name, made a huge smile come to my face.

**(Bella Swan POV)**

I darted to MATH, trying not to trip again. I was already late and I didn't want to be late anymore than I have too.

I entered my MATH classroom and luckly, the teacher, Mr Varner wasn't here yet. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and started doing the bell work.

Four hours later I met up with Rose and Alice outside of the lunchroom.

"I met Edward this mourning." I said and immeitly wished I hadn't.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes. And I know this is really short but my computer has been messed-up recently and it really late and I'm tired.**

**I hoped you enjoyed, more it come soon. ;D**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


End file.
